Just Another Story
by Still Shots
Summary: Just another one of those Valentine's Day tragedies made into a fairytale stories. Maybe. Rated T for some languages. :D


First 5986 . Bear with me, people.

* * *

><p>Ah, Valentine's Day. The time where hearts and any romance-related thing go and floats in the air. The time where love is around.<p>

And we all know that this time isn't Hayato's favorite one.

Yet, here we are, seeing him stalking-err, guarding his beloved boss. But I myself don't get it- why would he stalk- guard his boss when all he is gonna do is confess?

_**But STILL. **_

*ahem* Anyway, going back, we see him hiding in the bushes and peering out as Tsuna ridiculously stutter nonesense infront of his long-time crush, Kyoko Sasagawa.

"A-a-a-ano, K-k-kyoko-chan..!" Tsuna gulped, and shut his eye, and thrust a chocolate **NEATLY** wrapped in a pink cover. _**NEATLY**_. With no crumples whatever- What's my issues with this-

Anyway, Kyoko smiled, and took the chocolate. "Oh, Tsu-kun. Thank you."  
>She smiled and gave him a peck in the cheeks, in which Tsuna got red and ... well... surprised?<p>

Behind the bushes, Hayato pumped his hands in the air, rejoicing for his beloved tenth's... love. He was about to shout and run down there like a fucking _madman _when he heard a sniffling sound.

Someone's crying. He raised an eyebrow. _What now?_

So he went and hunt down the person. When he saw who it was, boy, was he shocked.

It's Haru Miura.

He remembered that she was the one that always proclaimed that he will be his tenth's wife. Now she can't do it anymore. He stalked over her. He took a deep breath, and said,

"Oi, stupid woman."

Haru jumped in shock, and hastly wiped her tears. She forced a watery and strained smile to him and said, "Gokudera-kun!"

Hayato twitched. He was used in seeing girls being a fucking _Damsel In Distress_, but not Haru. She always looked so strong , as if nothing can phase her. He wasn't used in seeing her like this.

I mean, come _on_. So_ what _if your crush got on with the girl of his dreams?

Hayato is stupid in love. Definitely stupid.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, one brow raised, even though he knew the answer already.  
>She made a very nervous, awkward and out-of-place laugh. "C-crying? Me? Haha. 'Course not." Hayato gave her the <em>what-kind-of-a-fucking-idiot-are-you?<em> look. She bit her lip, and she looked like as if she would cry again. She looked down to the ground.

He sighed. This has _no_ end. Love sucks.

"Fine. I'll treat you. Where do you want to go?" He mentally _bombed_ himself. What is he saying?

Haru looked up and gave him a big, gracious smile. "Can we go to the cake shop?" She paused, then said, "Please?" With an adorable puppy dog eyes.

Look at her. Who could refuse with _that _face?

"Fine." He mentally groaned.

Haru squealed and jumped, as she take her bag and practically _dragged _him to the cake shop. "Thank you!" She have that big, wide smile on her face again. Finally.

Unconciously, a smile made it's way in Hayato's face.

* * *

><p>As I said, they made their way to Haru's favorite cake shop.<p>

Actually, Hayato really didn't mind. As long as she have that smile in her face...

"What?" Hayato accidentally said, but fortunately, Haru is busy picking a cake. "Ne, Gokudera-kun! What cake do you want?" She dragged him -_again_- to the display rack, and made him choose. "I dunno. What are you getting?" Haru pointed to a pink cake with icing on , and a cherry on the top. "The Strawberry cake. It's really good." Hayato nodded and looked at the other cakes.

Damn._ All _the cakes looks _delicious_.

"Do you want to have the same cake as mine?" Haru suggested, feeling Hayato's crisis. He just shrugged. "Sure,"

So. they ordered, and the cashier told them that their order will be in 10 minutes.  
>SO, They chatted. They just talk about random things that just pop in their head.<p>

Hayato secretly smiled. Hey, this is fun.

And what's better is, Haru's smile never left her face. Even when they talked about Tsuna (_and _Kyoko-). She just shrugged and said, _Well, you know. If they are happy, I'm okay with that._  
>Somehow, somewhere in Hayato, relief seems to flow down in him. He doesn't know why. Yet, one thing is clear. The <em>Stupid Woman <em>isn't as stupid as he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because the author isn't creative as she thinks she is, let's kindly skip this part, for the sake of mankind.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Soon, their cakes came. Still, they chatted and laughed as they talk. Yes, LAUGH.

Haru suddenly stopped, and got red all over. Hayato raised a brow. He seemed to do that a lot this day. Haru dug around her bag and pulled out a chocolate, nicely wrapped in a silver ...wrapper. She pushed it into Hayato's way, and gave a small, shy smile. He took it.  
>"What's this for?" He asked, although the blush spreading in his face made it clear that he knew it already.<br>"Err, you know. For Stupidera being nice to me today." She slyly smiled, as Hayato accidentally pouted. He looked cute. Haru laughed at him, unable to control it.

Damn. He looked _cute _with that pout and a blush.

While Haru is laughing, a little bit of the icing went to the edge of her lip. Hayato stopped, but then chose to ignore it.

But that little icing seems to taunt him as they speak. Like it's calling out to him. He twitched. Before he knew it, right hand left the fork and gently wiped the icing off her face. Haru stopped, and looked at him. They gazed at each other, wrapped in their own little world.

He felt his heart beat faster and louder than it ever was before. She felt this warm, fuzzy feeling as he stare through his eyes.

Time seems to stop as they look at each other's eyes. Haru smiled, and leaned into him with her heart beat fast, kissing him on the lips.

His heartbeat stop for a while. So does hers.

After a minute of registering what she have done, she grew as red as Hayato, stuttering as she apologize.  
>"I-I-I-I..! I'm sorry...I didn't know.. I mean, I just felt like.. Hahi! Oh god, this isn't coming out ri-"<br>She is stopped when his lips were crushed into hers. She felt a little disappointed when he broke away, and looked at him. He is smiling.

"I love you, Haru."

It slipped out of his mouth, just like that. Yet, he kept smiling, even though he is shaking inside. As she stare at him, she realize that she is starting to smile, too, even with her face red. That statement seems to be that best thing that she heard. It made her heart beat faster, it made her feel warm and all fuzzy.

"I love you too." She grinned widely and started eating once more, and so does Gokudera.

As they walk at the streets of Namimori, he thought, maybe, _just maybe_ , that love don't suck after all. 

* * *

><p>What have I done to Gokudera. I'm sorry if he's a little OOC, but it looks better when he's in his super nice mode type, yet, "still" Gokudera. Whatever. Thanks for reading, and sorry for this crappy fic. And...<p>

REVIEW? :"


End file.
